Game Show of Carnage pt.2 (rp)
Plot: The Game Master is back with an all new challenge, new traps and puzzles. He kidnapped the last contestants and some new ones. once again the contestants have to work together to survive. Rules # Weapons and powers have been taken away by the Game Master to prevent cheating # Brudikai222 types the dialog and actions of the game master # Contestants can die but will be brought back later at the end of the game # You can add 3 characters total that you would like to rp as Characters The Game Master Axel the Hedgehog Zhao Ling the Tiger Touden the Evil King Asonja the Hedgehog Storm the Fox Aact 1 Insanity Returns The Your character(s) wake up strapped to a table the sound of cheering, a dim light shines in the room. "WAKEY WAKEY CONTESTANTS ITS YOUR LOVABLE GAME MASTER AND I SEE WE HAVE SOME RETURNING PLAYERS ALONG WITH NEW ONES THE GAME WILL START in 5 MINUTES." A voice blasted from the speakers. Asonja woke up and struggled against the restraints, growling. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! Not this again! I dont have enough hope for this..." He muttered Axel woke up "No i dont wanna get up Shira... ... WHAT THE HELL!?!?! WHERE ARE WE?!?!?!" "We're back in the game show Axel..." Asonja said, sighing. Storm narrowed her eyes. "Shut it you two, I'm trying to hold back a scream of rage." She growled quietly. "Damn it back here again." Zhao said turning his head at the other 3. "And you losers again....." "Tch its bad enough Im stuck here as well BUT my goody goody counterpart is here as well." A voice could be heard from across the room. "Oh GREAT." Storm muttered. Asonja whimpered and huddled close to himself. He was loosing hope rather quickly "That voice........" Axel said moving his head. " Hello Axel...." the voice simple said. "Touden... but how did you get here." Axel replied trying to free him self. "Our host seems to have universal transcending devices, like the one I used." Touden said sighing. The straps on the tables unloosened and everyone fell onto their feet. "Great now I can kill you!" Touden said dusting himself off. "Normally I'd say "No we must work together...." Im not there is nothing redeemable about you so I'll be happy to kick your teeth in." Axel said tightning his scarf. Storm stepped forward, in between them. "Not today, hedgehogs. We need to keep alive,not kill everyone off. Even IF they are our enemy." Asonja said nothing as he was away from the group. He was highly dis-comfortable as he seemed to have forgotten who Storm is, oddly. "Am I understood?" She growled at them both. Asonja nodded, even though he wasnt in the group. He had his knife, looking at it intensely before putting it back in his pocket. It looked slightly warn and rusted from the many times that it was 'used'. Storm looked around. "Wonder what will happen next.." She murmured to herself, and felt for her M9 that wasn't there. Asonja looked away from everyone and stayed silent. He seemed a bit on-edge at the moment. Axel and Touden seeming ignored Storm and turned to the exit. Zhao joining the group "The Game Master is up to his tricks again so careful we dont wanna die again do we Axel ?" He said in a mocking tone. "That was Raven's fault and I forgave her so stop bringing it up.... Although I still have nightmares." Asonja sighed and sat by a corner Storm grit her teeth when she heard Raven's name. Touden sneered. " I'd die or kill you myself than work with you." "The feeling the same if my powers worked I wouldn't hesitate to put your head through a spike'd wall." Axel retorted. Both Touden's and Axel's foreheads where pressed up against each other. Asonja didnt pull back the fight and just continued to stay in his little corner. "Knock it off, you two. You're giving me a headache." Storm growled from her spot, with her hands on her hips. Asonja itched his scarred wrist, wrapping himself in his trench coat. "WELP MY LITTLE FRIENDS TIME TO PLAY WITH A RACE AGAINST A ANTHER FRIEND" "Oh, that sounds like fun, now doesn't it?" Storm muttered sarcastically. "P-...please no...I dont want anymore of this..." Asonja whimpered. He seemed more weak and a bit quirky now, like he was soon go snap and go insane. Storm narrowed her eyes at Asonja for a moment, but she didn't say anything to him. He didnt look back. He continued to huddle in his little corner. His knife was visible and Storm oddly remembered what happens when he wields it. the back gates opened revieling a Eggman's Eggdragoon. "THE EGG DRAGOON!?!?!?! I haven't seen that since...... my first adventure..... Im screwed.... so badly." Axel actually looked scared of it like a past memory has suddenly re earthed itself in his brain. Asonja whimpered at it and huddled into his corner a bit more. The egg Dragoon started firing rockets at the group Axel just started running out of fear. Asonja got up too and ran in a different direction. After running in random directions, he hit Axel, colliding with him. "OW!! OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Axel rubbed his head. "S-sorry!" He said, getting up and running off again. He wasnt fighting at all. Axel wasn't fighting either both Touden and Zhao actually was working together. Asonja looked at that for a moment before getting blasted away by a rocket blast, hitting the wall. He was unconscious, stuck to the wall. Axel ducked behind a piece of broken wall in a fetal position. Asonja collapsed from the wall, in a rather uncomfortable position still unconscious. Storm rolled away from a rocket, muttering: "I remember this.. That was a crappy first day impression." Asonja started to slowly get up from the ground, a bit numb in all places. Axel still coward behind the wall. Zhao pick up Axel by his scarf. " THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! FIGHT!!!" "Uh, it's sort of hard to fight something metal when you DON'T HAVE WEAPONS!" Storm shouted at Zhao, and dodged another rocket. Slowly, she advanced forward, towards the egg dragoon. Asonja stayed where he was, only to end up getting shot with another rocket. He snapped his back against the wall upon impact, making a loud sickening snap. Touden just laughed and spin dashed the dragoon. "Its the fear in his eyes Zhao. He was traumatized by the robot as a kid and now he's not as heroic as he usually is. Touden crossed his arms. "That explains him but that loser can't be helped its better he dies now so the rest of us can get on with this." Zhao let go of Axel and turned back to the Dragoon. Storm shuffled around, looking back and forth between the Dragoon or Asonja. "Ack.." She muttered. "You guys! Go get the Egg Dragoon, I'm getting Asonja help!" Asonja was barely alive. He was breathing slowly and weakly. "Just leave the weakling to die hes just gunna slow us down!!!" Touden said as a timer stopped. "AWW YOU GUYS DIDN'T FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTIONS THATS A PENALTY." The Game Master said as the ankle bracelets started to electrocute everyone while the Game Master laughed. Asonja gripped the ground, growling in pain. When the electrocution stopped, he loosened and become weak again. Axel and Touden screamed in sheer pain it seemed like lighting hurt them the most. "Alright...what's next..." Asonja growled weakly. " A visit from an old another old friend, a maze again with another time 5 minutes to make it through get through it fast or it'll kill you." The game master pressed a button sending everyone down a hole, landing on the maze floor. Everyone hit the floor. "The second time we fell.... hurts just as much as the first." Axel said sitting up. Zhao got up as well. "yep...." Asonja groaned, not wanting to get up now. "I going to kill this Game Master when we find him!!!" Touden pushed Axel off of him. and got up. Asonja didnt get up though. He was still down and limp. "Cmon lets just do this stupid maze." Axel said walking to the starting line. "I'd like to but...I cant feel my legs..." Asonja growled. "I'd be glad to slap them if they're numb, trust me. But really, do you need me to carry you?" Storm asked, glancing at Asonja. "No...Im DEADweight anyway..." He said. He didnt seem to realize he made an unnecessary pun Storm b*tch slapped him. "No puns!" She snarled. "I didnt mean to..." He muttered. "But really, I am Deadweight." "Leave him to die already hes not worth fussing over someone as weak as him will only be useful as shark bait..... on second thought theres a shark tank over there we can distract them with his body..." Touden said walking up to his good counter part. "Whoever wins this maze gets to have their piece of food at the break room." "your on but dont complain when I win." Axel replied. "Woah woah, how can you guys be serious?!" Storm growled at them. "Who the f*ck cares if somebody is weak? Because in reality, nobody is!" She turned towards Asonja. "Nobody is deadweight, kid. Not you. Not anyone." He seemed to smile a little and he nodded. "T-thank you Storm..." He looked away, muttering something about wishing he was back to being a Dragon God or something bizarre "Tch he just got his back broken by slamming into a wall, he hides in a corner away from everyone else, when the egg dragoon attacked he didn't make an attempt to dodge or fight back. ASONJA IS WEAK." Touden sneered. "As scared as Axel was atleast he had a reason to dodge. Asonja was is just a coward who relies on his friends to fight his battles thats why he joined your shitty little band of pests." Axel just turns away. "I-I wasn't scared of that thing I fought that thing countless times. And our band of pests kicked your ass during the war."Asonja's right arm seemed to twitch as he was trying to get up. "I may be weak but...I used to be powerful enough to take down worlds...If I was heartless like I was before I wouldn't hesitate in killing you..." "Tch try it.... oh wait you cant our powers are cut off. But I can kill you with my bare hands' idiots like you only say thing to make yourself seem better than you are. If there's an arena in this place prove that your not weak by winning against me or Axel." Touden got in Asonja's face. "Don't drag me into this!" Axel complained. Act 2 Survival of The Fittest The maze lit up. " OK CONTESTANTS TO THE STARTING LINE!!" The game master's voice rang from the speakers. Asonja had to stay behind since he couldnt walk. 3..........2...........1............. BEGIN!!" The timer started at 5 minutes Touden and Axel started running side by side occasionally pushing each other into walls. Asonja sighed, seeing that they dont get along. Touden and Axel both stopped at a dead end. " YOU IDIOT!! YOU LEAD US INTO A DEAD END!!" Touden snapped. "WHY WHERE YOU FOLLOWING ME ASSHOLE WE WHERE RACING!!" Axel shouted back. They punched each other in the face at the same time. Zhao just face palm and walked off on his own to find the exit. "HURRY UP WE GOT 4 MINUTES!!" Zhao shouted to the 4 of them. Asonja tried getting up. When he did so he followed everyone. Category:Roleplays